


keep out of trouble Timbit

by ZoZe6



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Angst, Batfamily (DCU), Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Photographs, Stalker Tim Drake, Tim Drake-centric, canon is but a guideline, the Lazarus pit messes with peoples lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:33:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28359375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZoZe6/pseuds/ZoZe6
Summary: with the whole family in one room something is bound to happenwhen Damian finds a box of Tim's old photographs  some stories are bound to come out
Relationships: Tim Drake & Damian Wayne, Tim Drake & Dick Grayson, Tim Drake & Dick Grayson & Jason Todd & Bruce Wayne & Damian Wayne, Tim Drake & Jason Todd
Comments: 4
Kudos: 170





	keep out of trouble Timbit

**Author's Note:**

> this idea came to me in the place were all good ideas come: the shower, and does piggyback of ideas of others that i have absorbed into my own head cannons including the one tumbler post that talked about what if the Lazarus pit could have removed Jason's good memories with Dick too.

For once the whole family is in the living room together and Tim knows something is going to go wrong. When he says the whole family, me means the whole family Jason included which means it’s only a matter of time. Its when Damian walks back into the room with a familiar box in his hands that Tim’s stomach fills with dread.   
“What is this Drake”  
“why were you in my room brat” Tim says   
“ tt I was looking for Alfred”   
At this Tim raises an eyebrow considering that Alfred is seated right next to him, book and tea in hand   
“ tt the cat” Damian amends with a roll of his eyes.   
“what is it” Dick asks suddenly involved in the conversation just in case he has to break up a fight   
“oh, nothing just a few photos from my old stalker days” Tim says aiming for disinterest as if some of the best moments from his childhood weren’t in that’s box .  
“oooo lets see then” says Dick not quite bouncing over to Tim the way he does when he’s excited   
Jason shuffling round the back of the couch to get a better view “yeah Timbit let’s see the shots”   
Even Bruce looks up from his phone and Alfred puts down his book.   
“all right then” Tim says lifting the lid and pulling out a photo “I think this is my favorite” it’s a shot of batman, robin and Nightwing all flying through the air frozen at exactly the right moment all arms stretched and legs extended. It manages to capture not only the feel of being a hero but what made Tim fall in love with photographing batman in the fist place.   
“Master timothy if you have this on digital, I would love a copy I think it would make a lovely background for the bat computer.”  
“Cause Alfie I send you a copy”.  
They look through more photos, some action shots, some photos of them just sitting on rooftops, some solo, some in pairs but Tim’s favorites will always be the ones with all three of them. Looking through all these photos is reminding Tim of some of the best nights of his life, the photos reminding him of the childlike wonder and adoration he held for batman and robin as a child. It’s when Damian pulls a specific photo of him and robin that Tim’s heart drops,   
“is this you and Todd” Damian starts   
“let me see” dick says reaching over Tim for the photo   
“it’s just a photo” Tim grumbles trying to snatch to photo from Damian   
“come on Tim I want to hear the story behind this one, please” Dick says when Damian hands him the photo moving it away form Tim’s reach  
“it’s not that exciting” Tim says   
“Tim… Please” Cass says from her spot across the room where she had curled up in one of the arm chairs, and Tim can’t resist his sisters please   
“ok fine” he says before taking a deep breath,  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
Tim has miss calculated the jump, his ability and his feet’s ability to communicate with the rest of his body and now he is going to fall of this building or at least he would have if robin hadn’t been there to catch him. Wait robin caught his. Robin   
“hey kid what-cha doing out here this time a night”  
“photographing you” Tim mumbles not willing to lie to ROBIN  
“pardon”  
“photographing you” Tim says a little more confident   
“Fuck kid why and importantly how old are you”   
“12 and um because your cool” Tim say suddenly shy again   
“Shit, do your parents know about this” robins face is one total disbelief  
“considering that they’re in Rome at the moment I’m gonna go ahead and say no, but look its fine really I’ve been doing this a while now” Tim says. At this point Jason is just shaking his head   
“that doesn’t really bring me much comfort” at that robin turns away and goes  
“on it I’m coming” turning back to Tim Robin says  
“ok I gotta go the B-man is calling, what’s your name kid”   
“Tim” Tim says standing up a little straighter   
“ok Tim one selfie for your collection then I’ll be on my way” Jason says putting his hand out for the camera around Tim’s neck, Tim hands it over and they snap a shot.  
“right then” Jason says handing back the camera “Keep out of trouble Timbit” he says before firing his grappling into the next building and flying away.  
As soon as he’s home Tim prints out the photo, scribbles “keep out of trouble Timbit” onto the back before putting it in the box with all the others.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“ my parents came home that morning and stayed for the rest of the week, by the time I went out again you weren’t there, a few days later I saw the news and well the rest as they say is history” Tim is almost crying at this point, they all know what news he’s talking about. The room is quite for so long its almost suffocating before Bruce speaks in possibly the smallest voice Tim’s ever heard him use.  
“I remember that night I got mad at you for taking to long” directing his words more at Jason than anyone else  
“what did you do with the original copy Timmy, this one didn’t have any words written on the back?” dick asks  
“when I finally found Jason’s grave, not the one he was buried in but the one here, I left it there with all the other things”   
“what happened to it?” dick asks again   
“I think it got stepped on at some point” Tim says refusing to look at Jason who now has the photo held tightly in his hand. Once again, they all know what point Tim is talking about, Jason’s destruction of his on grave is pretty infamous at this point. The room is silent again and Tim starts picking up the other photos. Then Jason speaks for the first time since the photo had been pulled out of the box, soft almost uncertain of what he is saying   
“I don’t remember that”   
“ I know” Tim says, sad but not angry like he’s forgiven Jason for this a long time ago, before picking up the rest of the box and walking out of the room with the beginning of tears in his eyes. leaving Jason with the photo and the rest of the family with one of Tim’s best childhood memories.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed it and thanks for reading   
> feel free to drop a comment or a kudos if you like it 
> 
> Zee:)


End file.
